


Ideas for the DC Universe

by LadyVictoriaDiana



Series: Ideas [1]
Category: Gotham Academy (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Gender does not matter in frienships, Genderfluid Character, Maps in a suit, Showers, Telepathic Bond, Wayne Charity Event
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVictoriaDiana/pseuds/LadyVictoriaDiana
Summary: This will be a collection of ideas for storys in the DC universe. They will be only half-sentences and cliffnotes, pllease do not read if that disturbs you in any way. Please feel free to complete these stories or use them as prompts, but please mention me as inspiration and tell me so I can enjoy your work.





	1. Idea 01 or Maps as genderfluid

**Author's Note:**

> As said before the story only contains ideas that you may take as insparation, but please tell me if you publish something.

Imagine Damian inviting Maps to a Wayne charity event and she is dressed in a suit because she just feels more comfortable than in a dress. The whole Wayne family just stares at her (because after all, they weren't expecting a date at all and then a kind of unusual girl?). Damian walks up to her and she asks him (unsure):"Is it okay that I wear a suit? I know you are supposed to wear a dress to these events, but..." and Damian says to her:"Do you feel comfortable?" She noods and he just kisses her cheek in an unusual display of affection and says:"If you feel good in this clothing, you are the most beautifu person in the room.", takes her hand and proudly walks her into the room and spends the rest of the evening glaring and snarking at anyone who even dares to say something remotley impolite at Maps.

(Background: In the League at Assassins, Damian had a teacher who was transsexual and she was one of his favorites (and still lived to this day) and he was always annoyed by everyone questioning her and her lifestyle and decided (at the age of 5) to never judge someone based on their appearence, but always on their character and skill set. To this day he has kept that promise, even though it might not seem so all the time.)


	2. Idea 02 or Shower scene(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another idea for you to look at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See first chapter for long notes.

Take 1:  
One day the Justice League comes back from an exhausting and gory mission to find the showers in the Watchtower running. As they suspect some sort of villany action, they inverstigate. They find the 'Little Heroes' (Damian, Maps, Olive, Colin, Jon etc) showering in the large shower room all together. They are of course very much surprised and kind of angry/shocked because boys and girls are showering together. And Damian just says something like:" Why does it matter? We are all warriros and gender is just a social concept anyway and I wanted to continue talking to the others."   
Because my personal opinion is that in the League of Assassins gender does not matter that much before puberty and after puberty at least during misssions and when it comes to judging someone they do it based on their skills not their gender. And since Damian did not hit puberty until he arrived at Batmans, he was basically raised to not differentiate between boys and girls and therefore for the sake of continuing their conversations, just states those reasons and invites everybody to shower together. And I imagine the other 'juniors' would just go with it, because while some are already older (aka Olive) they have just done so much stuff for each other that they trust them with their body and soul. And they are just so closely connected that taking away a layer of clothes doe not matter in their team relationsship.

Take 2:  
Pretty much the same as above (concerning the reasoning) this is just that the 'Juniors' are involved in some messy fight and as they and the other superheroes arrive at HQ, they ( the 'Juniors') just automatically move to the showers together, because they have showered together before and are just used to doing so all the time. And the others stop them and are really shocked and then the team just explains how it does not matter to them and how they are just so used to the other that something like nudiity does not matter to them. 

Take 3:  
See above for all major information, but I just wanted to involve the idea that the 'Juniors' not only shower together, but also care for the others wounds and injuries. ANd the Justice League and the rest just really see the side of Damian that cares for his friends and their wellbeing (not that he admits it, of course).


	3. Chapter 03 or Daiman has magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See in chapter 1
> 
> So I kind of did this idea now, in my new fic t"The deepest bond". Check it out!

Another one of my favorite cannons is that Damian actually knows how to use magic (Let's face it Ra's is not the typical assassin and probably know a trick or two, so why not teach his heir). Damian for the sake of better better communication during battle, of course, establishes some kind of telepathic link between himself and his friends (for who I mean exactly please look at the notes in my Damian has friends work "Right to fight") and while they can torn it on and of they are just so used having it 'on' all the time during their little missions they just keep it on all the time, constantly hearing each others thoughts. THis leads to several akward moments inside the team, outside of the time with other superheroes (p.ex. Lian-Damian with Roy Harper, Olive-Maps-Damian with Batman/NIghtwing, Jon- Damian with Batman and Superman) and eventually to a big revealing moment where everybody just notices that Damian has magic (in a big or a small way) and he is questioned about his abilities and just casually mention the telepathic bond.Again surprise/shock/anger and quite a bit of explaining on the kids side.


End file.
